One Piece: The Great Pirate Era
by crimson2432
Summary: Okay guys, I'm not great at summaries. Just read the story, tell me what you think. lol I am accepting messages on characters if you want, so there ya go. By the way, all OC in this story.
1. 1: Billy the Pirate

**Disclaimer: ****_I do not own One Piece. I do own all my characters which are original characters. :)_**

_Authors Note: Italics represents someones thoughts.  
_

**One Piece: Age of the Great Pirates  
**

**Chapter 1: Billy the Pirate  
**

Two old men sat in a bar on an island on South Blue. They were both drunk of course, but the conversation still just as important.

"Did you hear? Straw Hat Luffy has died."

"You don't say. How did that man die?"

"From old age! Hehehehe!"

"Wow! REALLY!? ..Well, at least he died with no regrets. Hehohehohoho!"

"That man was one powerful Pirate. Starting the 'New Age' when he became the Pirate King. Muuuhahaha!"

"He did inspire quite a few Pirates."

"Oi oi! The Age of Pirates has been around for some time. There are so many Pirates with high Bounties on them. But it seems those Marines never run out of men. Hehehehe!"

"What about the crew?"

"Well, it seems they all accomplished their goals. They decided not to follow any other Captain and will live there lives living in peace. Though with Bounties as high as theirs... Peaceful living will be near impossible."

"Hck! Well, well. Which ones are still alive?"

"I believe two. Chopper and Brook. Though Brook is already dead. Hehehe!"

"I wonder if the 'New Age of Pirates' can move along without that man? I guess it's not important to old folks like us. Hahaha!"

**5 Years Later**

_"Old man, more Ramen!" A young voice called out._

_"Is that any way to speak to your Grandpa? Hehehe!"_

_"Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!" The young voice yelled out again._

_"Hold on, hold on. Your so impatient. Hehehe!"_

_"Me hungry!"_

_"Here ya go. One bowl of Ramen."_

_"Thank you, old man!"_

_"Old! I'm only 82 years old! I still have life in me! I'm not old. Hehehehe!"_

_"82!?!? Your almost dead old man!"_

_"Hehehe!"_

_Just then a group of men entered the small Ramen shop. The men were laughing and enjoying themselves to some Sake and Rum as if they were partying for some reason. These Pirates were somewhat heroes on this Island. They had just defeated two Marine Battleships and had decided to take it easy now._

_"Hey hey! Old man! Wheres the Ramen?" A voice called out and seemed to be copied._

_"Hold on, hold on. Hehehe! It seems you guys just had some battle. What happened?"_

_"Well, more Marines looking for Captain Locco's Bounty. It seems ever since he defeated that War General, our crew has become quite popular. Hahaha!"_

_"Hehehe! Well well. That's a good thing! You guys planing on going to the Grand Line? There are rumors of a new One Piece left by the Staw Hat Crew left behind."_

_"Not ju-"_

_The door opened and everyone fell silent. The old mans grandson kept eating and eating without any awareness of the rooms sudden silence. A larger man walked in, on his left hip was a Gun blade. He wore black shorts and no shirt. He had a Tattoo of a Dragon on his stomach and chest. His eyes were cold._

_"Ca- Captain Locco has arrived!"_

_The whole room then started to cheer for him._

_"OI! OI! OI! OI!"_

_The room then fell silent again as the Captain began to speak._

_"The new Bounty list has come out. Things are going to get dangerous for here on out and we are leaving this island. We can't put any more people in danger here in our home."_

_"Ca..CAPTAIN! What is it!?"_

_"My Bounty has now become.. 215,000,000 Beri. Aside from my Bounty, we have 4 other members with Bounties on them. 10,000,000 Beri, 8,000,000 Beri, 27,000,000 Beri and 78,000,000 Beri. With an accumulated 338,000,000 Beri Bounty on our crew.. It would be dangerous to stay. The War Generals and maybe even Admirals may become involved with us. Which is why... We are going to the Grand Line."He said with no hesitation in his voice._

_"OI! For now we celebrate!" One of the crewmates yelled out._

_"Tonight you may celebrate! Tomorrow we dock out!"_

_"Hai! Captain!"_

_The great captain who had defeated one of the War Generals to gain this new bounty went over to his brother and sat down. His little brother sat there finishing the bowl of Ramen very satisfied with his meal. Locco looked around the shop at all of his crew mates and sat quietly._

_"Billy.." Locco said finally. "I have something for you."_

_The boy looked over to Locco and smiled. "More Ramen?" He said smiling._

_Locco didn't smile or anything like that to acknowledge his little brothers stupidity. "No. But it is food." He said pulling out a weird looking fruit. Then sighed softly. "Eat this fruit, and you will never be able to swim again. But with it, you will gain great power so that one day you may become a Great Pirate Captain."_

_"Me? A Captain?" Billy said to himself. "I don't want to be a Captain. I wouldn't mind just being a member of the crew." He continued happily._

_Locco didn't respond. His little brother; a simple crew mate? How could he accept that? Locco couldn't follow orders of others, but then again he wasn't Billy. He started his Pirate Crew with people from this very island. They were all the strongest around and were said to become great. Out of the 10 original people, Locco was the strongest and that was how the Black Plague Pirates began. They went around the Blue Seas and found more Crewmates until they ended up with the 72 members they now had. They were becoming a great crew. Then again, they never entered the Grand Line yet. Which was more spectacular to have such Bounties._

_Billy than spoke, with a stupid excited kind of voice, "So what powers do I gain? The power to create Ramen!?"_

_Locco looked at him and then boom. A lump was on Billy's head and Locco continued to speak. "No. The power you gain from this fruit is the ability to 'scatter'." Locco said, now with a smile._

_"Scatter?" Billy said in a confused state._

_"Yes, you can scatter. The more control you gain, the stronger you will become. This fruit is powerful. Extremely powerful. Thats why I'm giving it to you now while your only 8. I want you to learn to control it and become strong."_

_"What do you mean scatter?" Billy said still confused._

_"That's the name of the fruit. The GoroGoro Fruit. I don't know how to explain it. Just eat the fruit and see what happens." Locco said; curious himself what it meant to 'scatter'._

_"Okay.." He said as he slowly picked the fruit up and brought it close to his mouth. He then took a bite of it and it tasted disgusting. But his stomach growled and the fruit 'disappeared' instantly. Billy put it down so quick that it happened in an instant. Locco just sat there staring._

_"Well? How do you feel now?" He said. The entire shop seemed so quite to the two of them. As if they were the only two within it. The loud crew was partying and the noise didn't even phase them._

_Billy looked up at his brother and smile. "Hungry." _

_Locco fell over. _

_"Did I say something wrong?" He said._

_"You are always hungry idiot! Do you feel any differently?" _

_"No. Not really. Maybe it didn't work." _

_"Concentrate. Try to.. scatter." Locco said, still interested. _

_Billy then started to focus. He focused hard on trying to scatter. His eyes were shut, his mind was completely on concentration to scatter. Locco sat there waiting for something to happen when he heard a small noise come from Billy. _

_"What!?" He yelled out when he realized that Billy had fallen asleep. "Wake up!" He said as he punched Billy on the head and had created another lump on top of the one he made earlier. _

_"What was that for jerk!?" Billy yelled out as he jumped up. _

_"Now. Focus again!" _

_There were now three lumps on Billy's head as he sat there pouting. "Fine.. Jerk."Suddenly, Billy's hand started to disintegrate. It was starting from the very tips of his fingers and moving down. Billy started to freak out as white blades fluttered around where his arm once was. When he started to worry, then started coming together to form a white hand that had scattered and then became skin once more. _

_"Wha.. What was that!? AWESOME!!!!!" Billy screamed at the sight. _

_Locco stood there in amazement, not even noticing that the entire room became silent. Everyone stood there looking at Billy._

**---**

"That was my first encounter with my ability." An older looking version of Billy said to himself as he sat in a room on a ship. "I've become so much stronger. I do have quite the past." He said as he chuckled softly.

The room he was in was dark. The ship he was on was that of a Pirate by the name of Rocco. A Pirate with no bounty on his head, pretty much a rookie. He had attacked the island where Billy had lived 3 days ago and Billy offered himself as a price to leave the island alone. Now Billy was headed God knows where on a Pirate Ship of a crew that hadn't made a name for themselves. The current date was nine years lateer with a 17 year old Billy. 9 years of training to become stronger. Was he so weak to get caught by these Pirates?

The boat suddenly haulted and Billy heard noises which sounded like voices coming from above him. He then realized they were on an island. Which island, Billy did not know. But maybe now he could make an escape. That would be best for him. He sat there next to cut up ropes waiting to make his grand escape, when 3 men walked and and carried him out to the main deck. He looked on the island and saw a huge town with huge buildings and people everywhere. They weren't ordinary people, they were Pirates. This was dangerous. Making an escape had become futile just like that.

Yet, Billy hadn't struggled at all nor shown fear to the Pirates. He was going to sacrafice himself for his people; it was the only way. Suddenly one of the Pirates from the crew ran onto the ship screaming.

"Don't kill him! Don't kill him!!" The Pirate screamed.

The Captain turned to him and grinned. "Why shouldn't I kill him?! Are you trying to tell me what to do!?"

The Pirate took a huge gulp and began to speak in a whisper. "Tha.. that boy. His older brother is the Captain of the Black Plague Crew. His Brother is Black Plague Locco.."

"WHAT!?" The entire crew screamed at once throwing Billy off of the ship.

"Prepare to sail!" The Captain screamed as they left as quickly as possible. Soon they were out of site and Billy was stuck on this Pirate infested island.

"Hahahaha! They ran because of Locco? I wonder what kind of name he made for himself. Hahahaha!" He said to himself as he sat there on the ground. "I wonder if this island has any Ramen." He also said to himself as he got up and started to walk toward the Pirate Village.

From the shadows a man watched him walk by and the man seemed to be following him. The man wore an attire of an old samurai, but also wore a hood which covered his face. He had one blade on his right hip and bangs hung out from the hood. His hair was all the way to his the middle of his back and was longer than the hood. But he slowly followed Billy.

"OI!" Billy screamed as he found a Ramen Stall. He wanted Ramen so bad. "I'd like a bowl of any kind of Ramen you got!" He screamed at the man behind the stall.

He started eating the Ramen and didn't even notice the man that had been following him sat down next to him and made no movements. He just waited. For what, only he could tell. Billy had finished the bowl of Pork Ramen in a matter of seconds. He hadn't eaten in days on the ship, so it was the best. Then he realized something... He had no money. The man behind the stall drew a sword when suddenly the man that had been following Billy put the Beri on the counter.

"That should cover his bill." The man said in a deep scary voice.

"Thank you very much!" Billy said without had no reply.

After a few minutes of akward silence, the man spoke. "I understand your Black Plague Locco's little brother, are you not?"

"Uh.. yeah.. Why does everyone want to know that?" Billy said with little interest.

"And that man gave you a Devil Fruit correct?" The man asked ignoring Billy's own question.

"Yeah. The GoroGoro Fruit." He said disappointed. He had wished he was given a Ramen Ramen Fruit. But it would never happen.

"Yes. That's perfect." The man said as he stood and walked away.

Billy didn't seem to care. He was wanting more Ramen, even though he hadn't the money to pay for it. He begged for a free bowl but it was an epic fail. He left the Ramen Stall unhappily and still hungry. As he walked through the village, he kept hearing the name of Locco. Locco had seemed to make a great name for himself. So Billy decided to go into a bar and see what information he could find on his older brother.

"Woo! Party!" One of the drunks yelled as he started dancing on one of the tables with his shirt off. His pale flabby body made Billy want to turn out and leave. He was no longer hungry.

"Shut up you old drunk!" The bartender yelled as he threw an empty cup and blasted the man on his head knocking him off the table.

"Hey you basta.." The man then fell onto the floor passed out sleeping.

Billy finally walked over to the bartender. "Oi! Do you have Ramen!?" He screamed at the bartender for no reason.

"Kid, this is a bar. I suggest you leave."

"Wait wait wait! I have some questions for you." Billy said finally serious.

"What is it?" The bartender spoke to him as if annoyed of his very existance.

"I want to know about Black Plague Locco." Billy announced to the bartender, curiosity in his voice.

"You.. you want to know about that man? I'll tell you this. That man. That crew. You will gain nothing affiliating yourself with his kind." The bartender said, his voice trembling.

Billy said nothing for a moment, then spoke. "Why not?"

"What is wrong with you!? You haven't heard of his adventures on the Grand Line!? He took the same path as Pirate King Luffy. I even heard they went to Sky Island. He is now in the New World. He has been for some time now. Is that all you need to know?"

"Why is everyone so afraid of him?"

The bartenders eyes were wide open and sweat poured down his face. "That man is the devil incarnate. His strength is far beyond any of these rookie pirates. We were all surprised to hear that he killed the War General 9 years ago. But now.. Killing an Admiral.. By himself. This man is beyond all of us. Why do you want to know about him!?"

"He is my older brother." Billy said with a smile.

The bar fell silent. Everyone stared at him, fear in all of there eyes. This boy had announced that the devil incarnate himself is his older brother. He had become feared in that moment and the bar instantly became empty. The bartender stood there frozen with fear starring at Billy. Finally someone entered the bar. Another man followed. The man that followed the tall man in red looked familiar. It was the man that payed for his Ramen earlier. Except now he had no hood. His eyes were white, it was obvious he was blind.

The large man in red sat right next to Billy and on the other side of Billy, the blind Samurai. The large man in reds tall spikey blond hair and calm blue eyes made him seem like a gentle guy. But the feeling you got from the man made you want to run away. Billy didn't feel this at all. He still wanted Ramen. He didn't care that everyone ran away from him. The large man then spoke.

"Billy." That was all the large man said. His voice deep and scary. The bartender just about fainted from that fearful voice of his.

Billy looked at him with a smile. "Hello. Do I know you?"

The man didn't reply. But the blind Samurai did. "Billy, we have been searching for someone like you. We want to know.. Would you like to join our Pirate Crew? Currently it is just the two of us, but this man will one day become Pirate King and surpass your brother. With your help, we can do just that."

"Join a Pirate Crew? Do you guys have a ship? And Ramen?"

The blind Samurai said nothing in response. The big guy then spoke. "Quite joking around brat. Will you join the crew or will we have to kill you where you stand?"

Billy was surprised by this but replied happily still. "And what is the name of the two Pirates in this crew already?"

The blind Samurai would answer this one. "The Captain of our ship is an ancestor to the Pirate King Gol D. Roger. Gol D. Crimson. I am his very first follower and a legendary Samurai from East Blue. I wasn't born with a name, at least a name I can remember. I've always been called Hiro."

"Crimson and Hiro? Never heard of either of you."

"We haven't made names for ourselves just yet. We both currently have no bounties, fought no Pirate battles. But that isn't what is important. Will you join Crimson's Crew?"

"Only if you buy me more Ramen!" Billy said instantly.

The two men said nothing. Crimson got the message. "Yes. You can have as much Ramen as you want.. under one condition. Prove to us that your strong enough. I'm afraid we wanted you to join us based on your family's reputation only. I need to know if I can count on you." Crimson spoke with such a fearful tone. Serious the entirety of the conversation.

"Yes. We will both face you, but we will hold back." The blind Samurai Hiro agreed.

"Okay then. Lets do it." Billy said as he stood up, ready to walk out of the bar with the two men. As he began to walk, the table next to him was slashed in half. When he turned around, the blind Samurai stood there, just placing the sword back in the sheath.

"Where do you think your going?" Crimson said.

"To find a place to fight." Billy said as he jumped back a little.

"This is our battle field." The Samurai stated as he ran in to strike at Billy.

"WHAT!?" Billy said as he ducked, barely dodging the swing of the blade.

Crimson charged in as well, his speed was much more than anyone would expect for someone his size. He stood at about 7'5" and from under his large trench coat looked like he had a lot of muscle. He went to punch Billy who was trying to stand up and blasted him with a huge Jab, knocking the wind out of Billy. The two guys were serious about testing Billy's power. This was.. his first fight.

"We heard that you have received the GoroGoro Fruit. Let us see you scatter!" The blind Samurai said as he made another slash from a range and cut a huge gash in the wall behind Billy who had luckily ducked.

"How can you see me!? Your blind!" Billy screamed.

"He ate a Devil Fruit that has given him hearing beyond that of a human. He sees what he hears. Any movements you make, he hears it. This Fruit is perfect for a blind man." Crimson stated confidently.

"Yes. Basically I see everything as a bright light. The wind blows against trees and rocks. I can see black outlines of those in the bright lights. You move and breath. With my hearing, I can see your outline in these blind eyes. My blindness was a blessing thanks to this Devils Fruit. Any person that can see would be at a disadvantage with it. Luckily I picked it up." Hiro explained as he stood with his blade on his shoulder.

"I see." Billy said, now a little worried. "I guess I'll have to fight seriously to prove my worth then." He then smiled. "Scatter!" He screamed as his right arm start scattering from the finger tips up. It stopped where his arm would bend at his elbow and formed an arm of white blades that looked like flower petals. He then ran toward Hiro and swung but heard a clashing noice as Hiro's blade blocked the punch.

"It'll take more than that. I don' know what is wrong with your arm, but I see thousands, maybe millions of pieces making up your right arm. It hurts my eyes trying to count them."

Crimson used another deadly punch and blasted Billy into the wall that had the gash in it and watched it fall apart as Billy landed in the street outside. The bartender was hiding in the back as soon as the battle started. Hiro walked out from the bar covered in the debris and slowly made his way over to Billy, Crimson right behind him.

"Looks like your too weak Billy." Crimson said as he reached into his trench coat.

"Wait. Don't move." Hiro said as he stopped walking.

"What's wrong?"

"His arm is missing completely. Don't forget his ability is to scatter. And his arm became a giant blade. That blade could be anywhere. And around the area, I see a bunch of tiny shadows scattered all around. He may hit us at any moment."

Boom! A gunshot sounded throughout the quiet night. There was a hole in Billy's chest, but it wasn't a bullet hole. The part where Crimson shot, it was gone. He scattered once more where his heart was. Billy slowly stood up with a smile. His whole arm was gone now, and it wasn't noticable until he stood.

"Well, well. It seems you do have 'some' skill. You may join the crew." Crimson said, still looking serious.

"That was it?" Billy said to him.

"No point in killing each other Billy. He shot you, you lived. Your obviously no push over. No one has ever lived to say they survived Crimson's ace marksmenship. Be happy your still breathing."

Billy's body started to reconstruct and finally had fully done so. The three of them walked off, looking for a hotel or anything where they could stay a couple of days.

"Tomorrow. We find us a ship." Crimson finally said.

"Oi!" Billy said, and felt weird because he was the only one to respond that way. Maybe these two Pirates were the bad guys. But then again, weren't all Pirates?

**---**

_Authors Note: Well there it is. The first Chapter. I know I moved a little quickly with it, but I think it will turn out great. I can't wait to continue the stories and I hope you all enjoy. Please Rate after Reading the story. And any ideas for Devil Fruits or characters, I will definately accept messages and reply to them. Thank you, those of you who did read. =)_


	2. 2: Battle on the Island of Pirates

**Disclaimer: ****_I do not own One Piece. I do own all my characters which are original characters. :)_**

_Authors Note: Here we go with Chapter 2. Hope you enjoy. I've given quite a bit of information in this one to let you guys have an idea of how long this Fan Fiction may last. So I hope I have some readers because I have lotz and lotz of work. :p  
_

**One Piece: Age of the Great Pirates**

**Chapter 2: Battle on the Island of Pirates; The Marines Arrive**

They had been on the island for almost a week, trying to find a small ship where three people could set sail and had no luck. No one was selling. In fact, the island was getting less and less crowded. It was said that the Marines were coming for there monthly check up to make sure this island wasn't becoming to much of a problem. They used to send just a small fleet of 2 Battle Ships with some low ranking officers; but that was before Locco had made this area famous. Now there were 5 Battle Ships with 2 Vice-Admirals that came each month. Billy didn't know about this, but Crimson and Hiro did. They just didn't mention it, thinking they themselves would be safe when they came. It apparently never crossed their minds that the Marines would want to take Billy in for being Locco's little brother. That of course would be their own problem.

"5 days and we still don't have a ship. And I still want Ramen!" Billy said out of frustration.

"You just had 3 bowls, idiot." Hiro responded.

"I'm still hungry! I want Ramen!"

"Shut up. We have to find a way to leave or we won't be much of a threat as Pirates." Crimson said in his usual scary tone.

"If you had more men then maybe we could have gotten a bigger ship." Billy said knowing the answer.

"How many times does he have to say it? We aren't looking for a huge crew. We want a small powerful crew. Captain Crimson is happy with just that."

"I know, I know. I'm hungry."

Hiro punched Billy on the back of the head leaving a lump. "Shut up."

"Fine you asshole casserole." Billy said sticking his tongue out at Hiro.

Half the day was gone and they still had no luck. They had been to 3 Villages on this Pirate Island and still had no ship. This was getting irritating. Crimson was very irritated. Between listening to Billy complain of hunger even after eating and no small ships in stock, he was ready to explode. They made it to a fourth Village and finally found a place that would build them a custom made ship. It would take one week for it to be ready; but with the money and things Crimson had and wanted, it would be worth it. This ship would be powerful enough to take on any Battleship the Marines had and would be a great place to live. It would have a Blacksmith room for Crimson, a room for training with swords, and a kitchen full of Ramen. That wasn't even half the stuff it would have but it would fill the needs for them and more. He even set up rooms for a Shipwright when hey got one, a room for a Navigator when they got one, and the kitchen itself would be great enough for any cook. This ship would be perfect.

They left the department and decided to bring Billy up on some of the events that were going on in the world of Pirates.

"Billy. Sit down, we have quite the story to tell you." Hiro said as he sat in down at a chair in the large room they had rented out.

"Maybe some Ramen would go good with this story?" Billy said with his usual non-serious tone.

"Just sit there and let Captain bring you up to date."

"Fine."

"Go ahead Captain."

Crimson sat there for a moment thinking where to start. He finally had a look in his eye where he knew to start. "Well Billy, I'm not gonna beat around the bush. We will start with your brother. Locco and the Black Plague Pirates have gotten themselves in some deep shit. After defeating that Admiral, they have joined the 4 greatest Pirate Crews in the eligible Pirate Kings. That makes 5 great Pirate Crews that are absolutely in control. Dangerous, powerful, deadly, and anything you can think of. Let us look at Locco's crew for example. He has gained a bounty of 10 Billion Beri..."

"TEN BILLION BERI!!!! WOOOOOW!!!!" Billy responded.

"Shut up Billy."

Crimson continued. "He has a Pirate Crew of only 80 members. 70 of which have bounties of 10,000,000 Beri and more. The other 10 aren't classified as dangerous, but then again we don't know and neither do the Marines. Now, his bounty is the lowest of the 5 Great Pirate Crews, but once a Pirate has reached 1 Billion Beri on there bounty, they are considered one of the Great Pirates. The bounties are as such: Black Plague Locco with 10,000,000,000 Beri; Man Killer ChiChi with 23,000,000,000 Beri; Ninja Pirate Shinosuke with 45,000,000,000 Beri; Peacemaker Rocco with 48,000,000,000 Beri; and finally Demonic Angel Ryukitskei with 80,000,000,000."

Billy didn't make a sound. He looked interested in the conversation.

"Now. I don't think you understand these Pirates power. Demonic Angel Ryukitskei, that man. He is the only Pirate to go to Marine HQ, declare war, kill 2 Admirals, and sink 8 Battleships and live to tell the tale. He has a Pirate Crew of 20 Pirates. All of which have bounties over 100,000,000 but less than 300,000,000. He is said to be more powerful than even Straw hat Luffy was."

"He did all of that? I don't believe that." Billy responded.

"Peacemaker Rocco. He's next on the list. He isn't even a Captain. He is the Vice-Captain of the Divine Judgment Crew, which is Ryukitskei's Crew. He isn't counted in the 20 Crew members, but he is strong. He wields a large Nagato and wears a colorful kimono. He always fights in the name of some god and claims he gets his powers from Him."

Billy still sat there listening as hard as he could. Which surprised Crimson.

"Ninja Pirate Shinosuke is probably the Pirate to fear the most out of these Pirates. He has four ships under his command; they are all 3 times the size as a Marine Battleship. They are also made of metal. His ships are the only ships made of metal and are almost unstoppable. His Sea Warfare is unmatched even by Ryukitskei's Crew. And on top of that, each ship has 5,000 Pirates who train under the 'Ninja' way and are believed to all be very powerful. On top of that, each ship has a Vice-Captain, including the Ship Shinosuke is on. All 4 of these Pirates have bounties of 500,000,000 and more; all under 700,000,000 though. Other than that, there is no other bounties. But then again, with 20,000 men and four great ships.. he is a great contender to face the Divine Judgment Pirates."

"You keeping up Billy? So far that is only two Pirate Crews and three Pirates." Hiro said looking at Billy who seemed dazed a bit.

"Finally there is Man Killer ChiChi. She has an all female Pirate Crew of 500 women. And she isn't what you would call a straight line."

"So she's a lesbian!? Ewwie!" Billy interrupted.

"I guess you can say so. She gained her bounty by killing men. Nothing more to say. She hates men, which is how she gained the name 'Man Killer'. I guess she killed too many male Marines. But as you can see, all of these Pirates are strong. All of them are dangerous. Your brother may be feared by small fry Pirates like the ones on this island.. but there are dozens of Pirate Crews out there that can compete with the 5 Great Pirate Crews. We will recruit as many strong Pirates as possible and they will all grow stronger with us. I want to surpass all of these Crews and become Pirate King. We have a lot of work."

Billy sat there still no movement until he fell over snoring.

Crimson's eyes widened and filled with rage. Hiro couldn't help but laugh.

"I want.. Ramen!!!!" Billy screamed in his sleep.

"Wake up idiot!" Hiro yelled, still laughing and punching Billy on the back of his head.

"Awe, I was dreaming about a world made of Ramen. It was awesome!!!"

"You didn't listen to the Captain, did you?" Hiro continued.

"Ramen sounds so good right now."

"Your not even listening now!"

There were lumps all over Billy's head. Maybe Hiro went a little too far, but Billy listened as Crimson explained the situation they were in. Billy seemed too excited to hear that two Vice-Admirals would be coming. This actually made Crimson smile for the first time he made an entrance in the Fan Fiction. ;)

"Well, it looks like we will be stuck here no matter who comes. So we have to find something to do to kill time." Crimson said.

"We can make Ramen and I'll eat it!" Billy replied with a stupid smile on his face.

**---**

On the other side of the Island, 5 Marine Battleships had arrived. Two Vice-Admirals came off the ship, one of them carrying a bottle of Sake. The other holding a book in one hand and reading as he walked. The one drinking Sake was an older man, with a 5 o'clock shadow and a head full of grey hair. The man reading had short black hair and wore stylish glasses. He was definitely younger and seemed more interested in his book than the inspection of the island.

"Vice-Admiral Sengoku." The younger Vice-Admiral said out of nowhere. "Lets get this over with. I am running out of books to read."

"Hck. Well you should have brought, hck, more. Your not too prepared, Vice-Admiral, hck, Yato." The drunk Vice-Admiral replied.

"I don't need an old drunkard telling me to be more prepared. I just read at a quicker pace than usual."

"Who you, hck, calling old?" The drunk Vice-Admiral said as he laughed. He knew he was old.

**---**

"Attention all Pirates! Attention all Pirates! The inspection is happening now! They are in Sector 2 Currently and will be coming here to sector 4 soon! All Pirates with bounties, I must ask you to leave immediately! I repeat, all Pirates with bounties leave immediately!" An official of the island announced over a loud speaker.

"Looks like we don't have to leave, Captain." Hiro said to Crimson.

"I guess not. But still.. If a Vice-Admiral notices Billy, he will be taken. We must keep him hidden."

"Don't worry about me, I can handle those Vice-Admirals! But first I need some Ramen!"

"Not even Crimson could face a Vice-Admiral.. You stand no chance."

"Your face doesn't stand a chance!" Billy said in an idiotic, fake, angry tone.

"Hey, you three. I suggest you leave this area." A man in an ally said to the three Pirates.

"And who are you to tell us this?" Hiro said immediately.

The man stepped out of the shadows. "I am 'Demolition Man Cappy'. I have a bounty of 2,000,000 Beri. I am going to kill all he Marines that come into this area."

"Why do that when you can just hide out and leave safely?" Billy said.

"They are Vice-Admirals. I can destroy them easily." The man said as he started to laugh. 8 men came out of the ally he was in, all of them actually pretty big. "And my crew will help."

"Well, lets go get some Ramen." Billy said, now ignoring the Pirate and his crew. This pissed Cappy off.

"Don't you turn your back on me you bastard!" Cappy said as he snapped his fingers and 5 feet to the left of Billy an explosion knocked him to the ground.

Crimson walked forward headed toward Cappy. His eyes filled with blood lust. "I don't think you'll be able to kill the Marines. You won't even see them. You'll be dead before they arrive."

"Hagagaga! And what is your bounty Pirate? I haven't seen your face at all." Cappy replied as if he could care less about Crimson.

"A bounty doesn't tell the strength of the fighter. Perhaps 2,000,000 Beri may be a bit extreme for you." Crimson said now taunting Cappy.

"What did you say?" One of Cappy's nakama barked out.

"You won't get away with that bastard!" Another one of his nakama barked.

"Hiro; you and Billy take out the eight stooges, I'll handle the man with the bounty." Crimson ordered.

"Yes, Captain."

The eight men charged toward Hiro and the grounded Billy, drawing swords. Hiro simply smiled and took a step forward.

"One Sword Style, Silence." He said as he swung his sword and disappearing and reappearing behind the 8 stooges. 5 of them fell to the ground with gashes in there chests. 3 of them remained standing with the sound of a cling as if they blocked the strikes.

"GoroGoro Storm!" Billy yelled out as he swung his right arm and it scattered. The bits that scattered cut and continued to cut the 3 remaining stooges as if they were nothing. None of them survived the attacks. They were just too powerful. Billy's arm then reassembled and Billy smiled and had the look of hunger in his eyes.

Meanwhile, Cappy and Crimson were battling it out. They had gone off a few hundred feet in the fight. Cappy kept snapping and Crimson kept dodging the explosions that came after the snap. He had been hit once already, but he was only a little dirty from it. It didn't seem to have an effect on him.

"It seems your nakama are stronger than I expected. They took out my nakama. Now I'm mad!" Cappy said as he snapped with one hand and watched Crimson dodge, and then snapped his fingers on his other hand and sent Crimson flying back with a small grunt; this was his way of wincing in pain.

Crimson slowly stood and gave an evil smile to Cappy. "You lost this fight."

"How is that? You haven't even been able to attack me."

"I have no bounty. And you'll never guess who just arrived."

"What?" Cappy said as he turned around expecting to see the Marines, but no one was there.

"Idiot!" Crimson said as Cappy slowly turned to face him again and was sent flying by a huge hay maker like punch from Crimson. He flew at least 15 feet before crashing on the ground and rolling another 6 or 7. He slowly stood up and had a huge bruise on his left cheek.

"You tricked me!?"

"Your the dumb ass that looked. I'm an enemy."

"I was holding back before. Now your gonna die!" Cappy said right before his eyes widened and he stopped moving completely. The only movement coming from him was his body shaking. "Yo-You!" He screamed as he saw a group of men behind two men walking toward them. It was the Marines.

"You thought I lied? They really are here dumb ass." Crimson said, his voice still completely serious and creepy.

"I-I ca-can't belie-believe this! Both of them are here!!!" Cappy yelled in a panicked voice.

A group of Marines ran from behind the two Vice-Admirals and pointed their guns at the two Captains. "You two Pirates, stop right there! This quarrel is over!" One of the Marines yelled out.

Cappy looked at his fallen nakama, then at the group of Marines. He then started to laugh. A laugh that sounded more like he went crazy.

Crimson didn't even face the Marines. He reached and pulled out one of his hand guns. The handgun looked shiny and big. It was obviously very powerful. "My gun is .900 Caliber. Completely customized by myself. If you get shot by this, your dead." He said to Cappy.

"Are you an idiot!? The Marines are right there!" Cappy barked out to Crimson.

"I'm not an idiot. I'm simply collecting your bounty for myself." He said to Cappy, then turned his head toward the Marines. "Hey! This Pirate has a bounty of 2,000,000 Beri! I would like to collect the reward for his capture!"

"WHAT!?!?" Cappy screamed in fear.

"Hck! Oh, so your a bounty hunter?" The older Vice-Admiral said to Crimson. Somehow he was right next to him in that instant.

Crimson didn't even flinch. His eyes slowly looked at the Vice-Admiral and then back at Cappy. "No, I'm a Pirate."

"Then I'm afraid I'll have to capture you along with this man." The Vice-Admiral said.

The other Vice-Admiral was directly next to Cappy still reading his book. "This will be easier if you just let me take you in. This is a Pirate Island. We can't arrest you just because you have a bounty or you arer just a Pirate in general. But you two were fighting, along with your nakama. So lets do this the easy way and just come with me." He said, his eyes never leaving the book.

"Your not even going to look at me!?" Cappy said as he snapped his fingers. The Vice-Admiral didn't even look away then when right under his feet began to lift because an explosion was going to occur. He so easily dodge the attack by jumping backward, then took a few steps forward. He was still reading his book.

"So we are doing this the hard way then?" Cappy's eyes were as wide as they could get and he was still shaking. He tried snapping his fingers again, but took a punch right to the gut from the Vice-Admiral who was still reading his book. The punch looked like it went through his body, but it didn't. Cappy's eyes went blank and he fell to the ground passed out. "You chose that, Demolition Man Cappy."

Crimson and the drunk Vice-Admiral hadn't moved. Billy and Hiro stood next to Crimson as they all prepared to fight the Vice-Admiral.

"If it's a fight you want.. I'm gonna have to, hck, back down. Hahaha!" The Vice-Admiral said as if not even interested in them. "We got a 2 Million Beri bounty today, I think that's plenty. So run along Pirates. Hck!"

"That's it? Your gonna just let us go?" Billy said to the Vice-Admiral.

The Vice-Admiral glared at Billy, and Billy dropped to his knees. "Is something wrong with me letting you go, hck, kid? I am doing, hck, you a favor."

Crimson and Hiro didn't dare move a muscle. Hiro was too afraid to move, despite him not being able to see the glare of the Vice-Admiral. Crimson was shaking in fear, this Marine was on a total different level. He didn't even attempt to swing at them, and they were terrified of him. They didn't seem to realize that a Vice-Admiral wasn't a weak opponent. This man was strong, and the other one was as well.

"Well, looks like I'll be going now. Take care." The man said as his glare turned into a happier look and he walked off. The other Vice-Admiral appeared right next to him, holding Cappy by his collar. He then let go of him as the low ranked Marines grabbed him and his nakama and started walking off with them.

Crimson, Billy, and Hiro couldn't move. Their bodies were filled with fear. Billy was still on his knees and he was looking toward the ground. His fists were clinched and he had an upset look in his eyes.

"I couldn't do it..." Billy said finally.

"Do what?" Hiro said, his voice shaky.

"I couldn't ask him for Ramen. He was too scary." Billy said, sounding depressed.

"Your depressed because he was too scary to get Ramen from?" Hiro questioned.

"Yeah. Why else would I be depressed?" Billy said as he finally stood up, barely even able to stand.

Hiro couldn't hit him. "You really are an idiot. Maybe too stupid to truly fear that enemy. He could have killed the three of us. Couldn't you sense that?"

"I don't think we would have lost." Billy said with the confidence he didn't have when the Vice-Admiral was standing right before him.

"Wh-" Hiro started to speak but was interrupted.

"Just shut the fuck up! I don't want either of you to talk right now!" Crimson blurted out. His voice filled with fear, anger, and a bunch of other emotions. "Do you two understand who those two were?"

"No." Hiro said. Billy agreed.

"The one in the glasses was Vice-Admiral Yato. He is a master of the Brawler fighting style. The other one was Vice-Admiral Sengoku. He is the master of the Suiken fighting style. Neither of them have Devil Fruit abilities, but are said to be as strong as any Fruit user. We stood no chance against those two. "

"So they are malee masters, eh?" Hiro said finally relaxing from the tension.

"Much more than masters. They are legends of the styles."

"So in reality... We had no chance?" Billy said.

"Unfortunately.." Crimson responded.

"I'm hungry." Billy said.

"Go ahead and go eat. I am going for a walk." Crimson said.

"I'll go with you Billy." Hiro said. "Only because you have no money."

"YAY!!! FOOD!!!"

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_Authors Note: I hope my readers enjoyed. Sorry you haven't seen any actual action yet, but I will have plenty of that in future chapters. I also noticed people making characters. Please don't post them in the review section, send them in a **PM**_ _please. It is easier for me that way. I also would like to give you my own character template that works for me. It may look like ones you guys use, but its mine. =B_

_And just to warn you. I may alter personalities just a little to fit in to what needs I have.  
_

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Appearance: 

(Please link me to a picture for this. It is way easier for me that way.)

Personality:

(Just how he/she acts, likes and dislikes, favorite foods, catch phrases, ect.)

History:

(I don't really need it to be that long. Just give me basics and I'll add in details on "Specials" that are chapters to show peoples pasts)

Devil Fruit Ability:

(Name and ability of Fruit. If none, just put N/A)

Fighting Style or unique skills:

(If you have a fighting style, please just put an url here. Or make this part very detailed. I may add in moves to styles. This is prefferably for people who don't have Devil Fruit abilities)

Other Information:


	3. 3: Mapmaker Island Saga Begins

**Disclaimer: ****_I do not own One Piece. I do own all my characters which are original characters. :)_**

_Authors Note: Well, the first half of this chapter starts out with the normal. Now the first Saga begins. The Fan Fiction will get interesting now and maybe some of your characters will be brought out soon. Just as a warning, I have this whole Pirate Crew made already. Your characters will be Marines or Pirates on other ships. Maybe some will even be part of Locco, Shinosuke, or Ryukitskei's crews. Never know. ;)_

_So without further ado, lets get this party started._

_Oh and sorry this chapter was so short. It will probably be the shortest one I make. I couldn't think of anything I could do that would be small. If I continued the story the chapter would have been huge and it wouldn't be much of a Saga now would it? lol But, in case your wondering, each saga will be no less than 5 chapters. I'm not sure how long this one will be yet.  
_

**One Piece: Age of the Great Pirates  
**

**Chapter 3: The First Saga Begins!  
**

"It has been 7 days already. Do you think they have finished the ship?" Hiro asked Crimson as they sat in a dark room. Billy was sleeping on a bed, the room had three.

"Give them time. This is a huge request after all."

"Yes, but you want this more than I do. Anyway.. what do we do about Navigation?"

"You already know I'll have to do the Navigation for a while. Until we find a good Navigator that is."

"How do you intend to find one?"

"To the west of this Island is another Island. On it has a school for older people who make maps. We will go there and try to find a nakama."

"Can you believe it? It's been 3 years since we decided to become Pirates and we are finally doing it."

"Yes. It is amazing, but don't get too worked up. We have so much work left before we can do anything with the Grandline."

"Of course. We pretty much need a Navigator and then we can do it though. After that.. I believe we will be okay."

"Yes, but how far do you think four Pirates will go on that sea?"

"Captain.."

"Yes?"

"I think we can handle it. The kid... he isn't too bright, but he is strong. Add that on to our strength and we will be just fine. So don't worry too much."

"Your right.."

"Of course I am Captain. Plus.. the Navigator we find will have to be strong just like us. That is if they wish to survive."

"Yes. I understand this. Go to sleep." Crimson said as he yawned and shut his eyes, attempting to fall asleep.

"RAMEN!!!!!" Billy screamed in his sleep. It didn't seem to phase either one of the Pirates. They were already used to his idiotic behavior.

**- - -**

The 5 Battleships grew closer and closer to the small HQ set up a long ways away from the Pirate Island. The two Vice-Admirals stood over the 9 men they had captured and watched them closely. They had become conscious some time ago; Cappy was afraid to move and the others followed his lead. They were expecting him to do something, but he didn't. He didn't act cocky or anything. He sat there in fear.

"We are almost to, hck, the Marines HQ. From there you will be taken, hck, to the actual Marine Head Quaters and your fates will be, hck, decided there." Vice-Admiral Sengoku said to the 9 men.

They all sat there silently expecting Cappy to say something smart. He didn't.

"I actually expected more from you and your little crew. I guess I was wrong. Pirate Age my ass." Vice-Admiral Yato said while sitting in the corner reading his book.

Cappy then realized that they may be torchered the rest of their lives. He was thinking about this for some time, and decided he would rather die. He stood up, looking at the ground. He was terrified.

"Sit, hck, down." Vice-Admiral Sengoku commanded in a calm tone as the eight nakama stood up with their Captain.

"Sit down, all of you." Cappy commanded his men.

"But Captain."

"I said sit. I may die here and I don't need your deaths on my conscious."

The eight of them looked at each other, then ran past Cappy, prepared to fight. Vice-Admiral Yato was their target. Instantly they were all sent flying and crashing behind Cappy. They were all unconscious and still alive.

"Such a waste of time. What do you intend to do Cappy?" Vice-Admiral Yato said with an irritated tone.

"I will live!" He said as he clapped his hands. The clap seemed to enhance the explosive power he had before and the upperdeck of the ship had a huge explosion twice the size of a cannon balls explosion. The ship was heavily damaged and began to sink.

"You idiot. You can't swim." Vice-Admiral Yato said jokingly.

"At least I won't be captured!" He said as he jumped through a hole in the ceiling to the upperdeck, searching for a small boat to get on.

"Ah. You thought sinking, hck, the ship would make us run? Vice-Admiral Yato. Take his, hck, crew members to one of the other ships and wait for me there. I will finish this, hck, battle."

"I guess I have no choice." Vice-Admiral Yato replied before disappearing.

"Now. Demolition, hck, Man Cappy. Prepare for battle. Hck!"

"You better be prepared!" Cappy said as he clapped his hands again sending a large explosion right where Vice-Admiral Sengoku was standing. Somehow he had lived through the blast. He stood there almost falling down. His cloths almost torn to shreds completely. He then fell to the ground and the only noise he made was snoring. Cappy walked over to his lying body and smiled. "Now die." He said as he began to snap his fingers and was stopped by a kick to the arm, which had broken it instantly.

"You can't beat me. I'm a drunken, hck, master!" He said as he landed on his feet. He took a fighting stance and stumbled from side to side.

"You bastard! You broke my arm!"

"Ha." Vice-Admiral Sengoku laughed as he swung his fist while still stumbling side to side. His fist blasted Cappy in the mouth and sent him flying only to crash into the mast. The mast fell down and landed in the water. "You, hck, lose."

The sound of a clap was made and suddenly one of the other ships was hit by a huge explosion toward the bottom of the ship. Cappy was gonna kill as many Marines as possible before dying. Before he could clap again, Vice-Admiral Sengoku crashed his foot into the gut of Sengoku sending him through the deck floor and even through the very bottom of the ship; So Cappy was now in the ocean under the ship. His life was -Admiral Sengoku jumped to the ship Vice-Admiral Yato had jumped on to and they sailed off. They left the two sinking ships to the other two ships. Rescuing the low rank Marines was not their problem.

**- - -**

"That was such a great meal! I'm stuffed!" Billy said in a satisfied tone.

"You better be!!! That was 40 bowls of Ramen!!!" Hiro screamed.

"Really? I lost count after 20. Thanks!"

"I'll kill you!!!" Hiro said as he began to chase Billy around the little Ramen Shop.

"Shut up you two. Lets get going. We have a ship to get." Crimson said as he stood up and walked out. Billy and Hiro chased after without paying. The man ran out of the shop and at them, but Crimson drew a gun and put it on the man's head. That poor man had to let them leave without any problems now. His life was on the line.

"We got a ship! We got a ship! We got a ship! The first thing I'm gonna do when we get on it is eat Ramen!"

"You just ate Ramen!!!"

"I'm still hungry."

"You really piss me off. You know that?"

"What about Ramen?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

Billy and Hiro always went at each other like this. Crimson was always annoyed by it, but they didn't have any real issues with each other. They had finally arrived at the dock that was going to have their ship. Now they just had to pay for it and name it. They even needed a flag, but they weren't going to worry about that just yet. Now was the time to see their ship. After a long walk, they finally made it back to the dock that was making the ship.

"Hellooooo Pirates!" A man outside said.

"Heeeeeeeeey!!!" Billy replied.

"Shut up Billy."

"Awe. Okay."

"Is our ship finished?" Crimson asked the man.

"Why yes. Yes it is." The man replied happily.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Can we see it?"

"Yes."

They stood there for a moment.

"Oh! Right! Follow me!"The man said realizing what they were waiting for.

They walked into the huge gates and saw so many huge ships in the yard. There were so many men there working on them. It was amazing. The man continued and they stayed behind him. Finally they made it to the actual dock where their ship was.

"Once I open this gate, you will finally see your ship." The man said smiling.

"Right." Crimson replied using his irritated voice.

"Yupp." The man said.

"Open the damn gate!" Crimson blurted finally.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Hahaha!" He said as he opened the gate to reveal a large ship, beautifully made. It wasn't anything close to the size of a battleship, but it would work. When they went on the ship, they saw all the rooms and it was actually quite impressive for a weeks one thing Billy noticed was that there was sooooo much Ramen in the kitchen. He had not left the room until Crimson literally dragged him out by his hair.

"Thank you, we will be leaving now." Crimson said to the man.

"The money?" The man said.

"Yes. We have the money."

The man stood there waiting for Crimson to hand it to him. Crimson wanted to get him back, thinking the man did it purposely, but it became apparent he didn't when he stood there without movement just waiting. It had been 10 minutes before Crimson gave in.

"Here you go. Bastard." He said handing him a suitcase of Beri.

"Wooooow!" Billy said looking at all that cash.

"Come on Billy, you don't want to be left behind." Hiro said as he boarded the ship.

"Okay!" Billy said running to and boarding the ship as well.

"Okay, lets set sail to Mapmaker Island!"Crimson commanded.

"Yosh!" Billy replied as Hiro sat there with a strange look on his face.

So the three Pirates set sail, leaving the Pirate Island. They had no Pirate flag, but that would become a problem of the past really soon. Perhaps when they make it to Mapmaker Island it will all be done.

**Mapmaker Island Saga**

"Greetings my lord." A man said as he entered a dark room and kneeled down.

"Why have you come?" A voice replied in a sort of whisper.

"To tell you that we have finally taken over the Island completely my lord."

"That is grand news indeed. And what of the masked Navigator?"

"We haven't found him just yet my lord. He has hidden himself well. Very well. But once we do find him.. we will bring you back his head."

"Excellent."

**- - -**

The three Pirates had been sailing for hours now and were actually pretty close to their destination. Billy of course already ate 10 bowls of Ramen, and that was all he was allowed to eat. Hiro pretty much trained in the room designed for just that. Crimson navigated, which was a simple job on the ship they were on. It was a beautiful day out. At least until they were approached by another ship. It was a Pirate ship.

"Turn around and sail the other way. The only thing ahead is an Island owned by Black Magic Johnson and his crew. They nearly sunk our ship." A Pirate that seemed to be this crews Captain said to Crimson.

"Black Magic Johnson? Never heard of him."

"And if he is blocking our way to get a Navigator, we'll just kick his ass." Billy said to the man in a voice that didn't sound to interested.

"Kick his ass? How many crew members do you have?" The Captain asked.

"3." Crimson said.

"3!? You have to be kidding me! Three Pirates ain't enough!" The Captain screamed as he laughed.

"Why are you so afraid?" Crimson asked.

"He is strong. He has 10 of my crew members held captive. They told us to leave or our nakama would die. Surely we chose to leave."

"Why didn't you just kick their asses?" Billy asked, his eyes filled with hunger.

"They were too strong kid. What the hell is this kids problem?"

"He has no such thing as fear. The only thing I've ever seen him feel was hunger." Crimson stated as if proud to have Billy in his crew. And he was proud.

"Fear is good for you. It gives you strength."

"He is strong enough without it."

"Oh well. It is your funeral. But may I ask you of one thing? It is a request I humbly wish to have done for me." The Captain asked.

"And what would that be?" Crimson asked, already knowing the question.

"Please return our nakama to us. We aren't strong enough. But if you guys by some chance are... please. I beg of you... Return our nakama."

"Of course we will. And our Captain will kick that mans ass." Billy said laughing.

"I guess you have our answer." Crimson replied.

"Thank you so much! This means so much to us! I have some information for you though."

"What would that be?"

"Somewhere on the Island is a man in a cloak. He is very powerful and is being hunted by them. He was a teacher of navigation and is said to be the best navigator in the world. It is rumored that he was also part of a crew that journeyed to the Grand Line at one point. Find him. He will help you. He is also known as the 'Guardian of Mapmaker Island'."

"Why would we need to find him?"

"Your going to Mapmaker Island. There are only two reasons for anyone to go: either to become a navigator or recruit one. And the three of you look like you are looking for one."

"How will we know it is him?"

"He is the only one wearing a cloak..."

"I guess that about wraps that up. Thank you for the information." Crimson said.

"No problem." They responded as the two ships sailed away from each other.

On the ship, the Captain pulled out a Den Den Mushi. "My lord, we have sent them your way. They will be looking for the ten prisoners that don't exist. Also, they will be looking for our 'Guardian'. So if you send men to follow him, you will be able to catch that man." The man then hung up the Den Den Mushi.

**- - -**

"Crimson. It's a trap." Hiro said as he came to the front of the ship.

"What do you mean, Hiro?"

"I was listening to his conversation. No one replied, but he clearly set us up for a trap.. Should we still go?"

"Yes. Like Billy said.. I'll have to kick that guys ass."

"And steal all of their Ramen!" Billy shouted.

"Also. That Guardian they were talking about. It seems they are gonna use us to find him."

"I see."

"So! What is wrong with that? If they follow us and we find him. We kick their asses... and steal their Ramen..."

"You have a point."

"YES! RAMEN! HERE I COME!!!"


	4. 4: The Puppeteer Attacks!

**Disclaimer: ****_I do not own One Piece. I do own all my characters which are original characters. :)_**

_Authors Note: Yay! Now the fun begins. The first actual fight has come. Enjoy! :)_

_Next chapter will be action packed as well! Woot!  
_

**One Piece: Age of the Great Pirates**

**Chapter 4: Friend or Foe? The Puppeteer Attacks!**

"Teacher.."

"I've already told you to stop calling me that."

"I'm sorry, but that is what I am used to."

"Your going to have to get it out of your mind. My name is Nuu, so call me by that."

"Okay.. Teacher."

"I guess I won't be able to win this battle. Just make sure you don't call me teacher in front of the Pirates."

"I'll try my best!"

_Why did I have to get stuck with an idiot? This is gonna be rough._

**- - -**

"Oi! Land hoooooo!" Billy screamed as they anchored.

"Your a little late on that one Billy."

"I am?"

"Unfortunately. Idiot."

"Oh! Awesome!"

"Just get off the boat Billy."

They all began to get off when a group of Pirates ran over to them. "Hey! What the hell are you doing here!?"One of the Pirates yelled.

"We are here to kick some guys ass!" Billy responded. "He took over the Island or something and it's our job to kick his ass and find some Guardian or something like that. What are you doing here?"

Everyone just stood there for a moment. "He is an idiot, isn't he?" One of the other Pirates finally asked.

"Yes. But he's my idiot." Crimson responded.

"Too bad we don't have time to talk." Hiro said as he drew his sword.

"Hey, wait a minute. What are you doing with that thing?" The Pirate asked.

"Your obviously part of the crew that is taking this Island over. I'll have to crush you." Hiro replied.

"Charge!" The Pirates all yelled as they ran at Hiro.

Hiro stepped forward once and with a quick slash of the sword had knocked all 8 men into the ocean.

"Hey wait a minute!" Billy barked out.

"What is it?"

"Those guys were probably part of the crew that is taking this Island over!"

"Shut up Billy."

The three Pirates then entered the town in which they docked their ship. They noticed that the people weren't there and all the shops were closed. Which was strange because this town was such a wonderful place to go. They had a lot of Beri. This was proof of the Pirates take over of the Island. They knocked on doors all day, no answers. So they continued on walking out of the town when they had noticed a house on top of a huge followed the path to the hill and walked up it. The walk felt more like climbing. Of course Billy knocked on the door.

"Go away!" A voice from behind the door barked out.

"But we are Pirates here to save this Island!" Billy screamed back.

"You Pirates aren't here to save us! We were just fine until you got here! Now go back to your 'lord'!"

"Lord?" Crimson asked.

"Yes! The man that came here and ruined this Island! Your 'lord'! Black Magic Johnson!"

"Black Magic Johnson? Is that the name of the Pirate that took over this Island?" Crimson asked again.

"Don't play dumb with me! Leave or you will be killed! I've already warned the other Pirates that tried to enter!"

"We aren't part of that crew! Can we have some Ramen?" Billy barked out, putting more enthuses on the Ramen.

"I said go away! You have 5 seconds!"

"We aren't leaving." Crimson said.

"There are 7 people in there." Hiro said to Crimson.

"How did you know there were 7 of us!?" The man yelled from behind the door with fear in his voice.

"There are many many people in a secret room hidden at the bottom of the hill. It is only accessible through this cabin." Hiro then said.

"I see. I guess those are the villagers. Maybe we should leave these guys alone." He said as the door swung open and an older man walked out.

"I warned you to leave. The 7 of us are in no condition to fight Pirates, but he has come!"

"He?" Crimson asked.

"Someone is in the trees at the bottom of the hill." Hiro said. His Fruit ability was absolutely amazing.

All of a sudden a coffin burst from under the three Pirates and it opened. A puppet out from the coffin and instantly attacked. It sent Hiro flying backward and almost sending him rolling down the hill. But he had drawn his sword and stuck it in the ground to prevent himself from tumbling down the hill. The puppet was twice the size as Crimson, had a tail, and looked more like a giant lizard man. It swung its tail at Crimson, who had blocked, but was pushed back about 10 feet.

"What is this!?" Billy said as the giant puppet sung at him with its massive fist. "GoroGoro Dodge!" Billy called out as his head scattered and the punch was evaded. His body jumped to the left and his head was reformed. "What was that!?" He said as he was hit with the tail and sent into the air.

At this moment the old man ran into the cabin and locked the door. The man in the trees hadn't moved, but it was obvious this was his doing.

"Crimson, what do we do?" Hiro asked as he walked forward slowly.

"I guess we defeat this puppet. Then follow the man attacking us."

The puppet didn't look in any general direction, but jumped into the air toward Billy who was now falling toward the ground.

"Billy watch out!" Crimson screamed.

"GoroGoro! Storm!" Billy called out as both of his arms scattered completely and encased the puppet that was still moving toward him. The attacks were meant to shred the puppet to pieces, but it wasn't working.

"He isn't strong enough!" Hiro said as he prepared himself by sheathing his blade and taking and awkward stance. "One Sword Style, Arrow!" He said as he drew the blade from the sheath and an arrow shaped energy blasted out and knocked the puppet away from its course saving Billy. Billy's arms came back and he landed on his back and winced in pain.

Crimson ran over to Billy. "Hiro, take care of the puppet!"

The puppet landed with a loud crash and had created a crater underneath itself. It then charged toward Crimson and swung its large tail which was blocked by Hiro.

"Captain, please back away. I don't want you to get caught in this attack." He said with confidence.

The confidence didn't last long as another coffin came from behind the puppet and another puppet had appeared. This puppet looked like a regular human, even though both were made of wood. Its right arm was actually a sword and its left arm looked like a small cannon. Hiro wouldn't be strong enough to take on both puppets himself. He did notice that the man in the trees was now making his way up the hill. No one moved or said a word, until Hiro finally did when he calculated the man was close enough to hear him.

"Who are you Puppeteer?"

No answer.

"Why are you attacking us?"

Still, no answer.

Crimson stood up and walked next to Hiro. "I guess we both will have to fight. I don't think Billy will be in this one."

"Wait! I can still fight!" Billy said as he slowly stood up.

"No Billy. Your attacks won't affect these puppets."

"What about that man?" Billy said pointing at him.

Crimson and Hiro didn't notice, but Billy had become serious now that he had obtained such an injury. And his pride may have been hurt as well from failing his attack.

"Go ahead Billy, we will take care of the puppets." Crimson said.

"Oi." Billy mumbled.

Crimson drew his gun and took aim at the human shaped puppet. Hiro sheathed his sword again and prepared to fight at a distance of the lizard shaped puppet. The Puppeteer walked forward and stood in the middle of his two puppets.

"What do you want with the villagers?" The man asked.

"We just wanted to know what happened here." Crimson asked.

"So that Pirate Ship with no flag is yours?" He asked.

"Yes."

"You would be better off if you left this Island. So I will warn you. If you stay here you will die."

"We aren't going anywhere! We are going to kick that Pirates ass!" Billy shouted from behind them.

"Your talking about Johnson? That is funny. You can't defeat that man."

The puppeteer was actually pretty large. He wasn't fat, but even though he was wearing a large cloak you could tell he was strong. He wore a mask that covered his nose and mouth. His hair was spiky and his bangs pretty much covered his eyes. His hands were placed in his large pockets but they still had control of the two puppets.

Billy charged forward in a burst of anger. "Don't tell me what I can and cannot do! My Captain will crush that man!"

"Stop Billy." Crimson said as he grabbed Billy's shoulder and stopped him in his tracks showing his strength. "I don't think this man is an enemy."

"You have that wrong. I am your enemy. Your part of Black Magic Johnson's crew. I will kill all three of you!" He said as the lizard puppet dashed forward.

"You idiot!" Crimson yelled as he punched the puppet and sent in flying back. As it was in the air he let one shot off at it and put a large hole in its chest. The lizardman puppet landed and walked to stand next to its controller.

"You think you can beat me? You struck my puppet once, that's nothing." The Puppeteer said.

"One Sword Style, Arrow!" Hiro called out as he drew his sword, sent an arrow like blast toward the other puppet and pushed it back. He then charged toward it. "Billy, you take out the Puppeteer, we will handle the puppets."

Crimson charged toward the other puppet. "This is going to be easy!"

"Not really." The Puppeteer said laughing. All of a sudden a hole opened up on the lizards chest. "My Trap Fruit will make sure you don't survive. Trap mode, Cannon!" The lizard then blasted a cannonball toward Crimson who was charging.

"GoroGoro, Shield!" Billy yelled as he jumped in front of Crimson. Both of his arms up to his elbows were gone and they had formed a round shield that took the explosion and sent Billy flying back. Billy landed on his feet and with a smile charged toward the puppet. "I'll handle this puppet Captain."

"Lets fight.. 'Captain'!" The Puppeteer said as he charged forward. Crimson swung at him with one of his deadly punches but was caught off guard by the Puppeteer catching his hand and holding it back with ease. "Your weak."

"Weak? How are you this strong?"

"These puppets are about 400 pounds each. I'm controlling two. You think I'm not going to be strong you idiot?"

"Alright. I guess I can't hold back then." Crimson said with a smile on his face.

"Can't hold back? Why would you even think of holding back?"He asked just before taking a punch to the face that sent him flying back. He landed on his feet easily."What the hell was that!?"

"That was a punch. You can't keep up? I have no Devil Fruit abilities to rely on. So I fight with speed and power." He said as he charged forward.

The lizard jumped at Billy and swung its tail down toward him. Billy had jumped to the left and dodged as the tail created a crater. The debris lifted and the lizard still went after Billy who hadn't had a chance to attack yet.

Hiro and the human shaped puppet clashed swords together. Jumped back, jumped forward and just continued to fight evenly. Until the puppet shot at him. Hiro had barely dodged and his leg was wounded, slowing him down. But yet he smiled.

"Okay puppet. I guess I'll have to just destroy you." He said as he kneeled down and stuck his sword in the ground. "One Sword Style.. Darkness Blade!" He said as his blades color changed to black. He then stood and drew it. And aura encased it, the aura black and vicious. "Now die." He said running forward and making a horizontal slash toward the puppet who had blocked his sword with its own sword and watched as it was cut in half.

"Bastard!" The Puppeteer called out. "Looks like I underestimated you. But it will be no problem. You can't defeat all of my puppets. These are two of my weaker puppets!"

"What!?" Billy said as he stopped like an idiot and took a punch to the mouth. The punch was hard and he tasted blood. "Damn puppet!" He yelled as he spit out red. Billy stepped back some but continued to stare down the puppet.

"You guys don't get it? You can't win. I still have so many pup-" He was interupted from a voice that was coming from the bottom of the hill.

"Capture the Puppeteer! And capture the Pirates fighting him as well!" The voice was from a Pirate, with a group of about 100 men behind him charging at the Pirates.

"Wait.. You were telling the truth?"

"Of course."

"Guardian, stop now! If you attack any of my men, your friend will be killed." He then pointed toward the student of the man.

"Tea.. I mean Nuu! Please help me!" The man yelled.

"You bastards!" The Puppeteer screamed as his puppets fell to the ground and he put his arms behind his back, only to have them tied up. "I'm sorry Pirates. Please forgive me for attacking you. I have one request.. Please don't harm these Pirates. They have one of my students."

"And we are supposed to just forgive you!?" Billy screamed. "Okay." He said in his usual care free tone. He was now back to normal. "But you owe us Ramen."

The three Pirates were captured along with the Puppeteer and were takin to a prison camp not to far away. They were all caged in seperate cages and as a caution, they were placed in cages which stopped them from using Devil Fruits.

"Do you expect us to just die?" Crimson asked the Puppeteer.

"I'm sorry." He replied.

"So your the Guardian of the people, eh? Nuu, was it?"

"Yes."

As they were talking, a large man walked into the room in which they were. He wore a suit and his hair was slicked back. He also had a long mustache that curled. He had a group of Pirates with him.

"My lord, these are the Pirates that we caught." One of the Pirates keeping guard over them said.

"I see. And you also caught our Guardian. Now this Island is completely mine with no one to oppose it."

"No.." A voice mumbled from one of the cages. It was weak, but Crimson could tell right away that it was Billy. "We are gonna kick your ass, you bastard."

"Huh? Your going to kick MY ass?" The man replied. "I don't think your in the position to talk. Even if you weren't in those cages you wouldn't last against me."

"Shut.. up.."

"Billy, stop." Crimson said as he looked over to Hiro. Hiro couldn't see now and his hearing was normal. He was defenseless in this position.

"Oh. Looks like your Captain knows where he is defeated."

"Shut up Johnson!" Nuu screamed. "You weak bastard! You only captured me because you had a hostage! I could easliy kill your men!"

"But you didn't. Instead, your in a cage. Don't lecture me. And by the way.. I killed him anyways. Maybe you could say it was just.. bad luck." Black Magic Johnson said laughing.

"You.. bastard!" Nuu screamed as two puppets came from the ground. It was the lizard and the man, somehow they were underground when Nuu needed them. They both charge at the Black Magic Johnson, but fell apart as if they were nothing.

"Oh, such.. bad luck." He said laughing again. "Release the three Pirates from their cages."

"Yes sir!" The group said as they released the even returned Hiro's sword.

"You shouldn't have done that." Crimson said.

"Well, I did release you for a reason. The reason is my Vice-Captains. All 3 of them are present. You may fight them and die." He said as he left the room laughing. Crimson charged but was stopped by a group of the Pirates and a lone Pirate who stood with his hands behind his back.

"You will not pass." The Pirate said.

"I will kill you. Hehehehe!" Another Pirate said to Hiro.

"Me. Kill. You." A large dumb looking Pirate said to Billy.

Each of them had an opponent. But why they were released to fight, they don't know. Perhaps.. they would have some bad luck.


End file.
